


Surrender

by aunt_zelda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Kneeling, M/M, Mild Blood, Praise Kink, Rape, Submission, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Darklord Kurzo felt sorry for this one.
Relationships: Big Bad/Chosen One, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



> Couldn't resist a treat for this prompt.

Darklord Kurzo felt sorry for this one. 

He’d seen a handful of heroes over the years rise up and try to defeat him. This one had apparently been prophesied. There had been some epic quest, allies gathered, a magical sword, rescuing damsels from dragons (or was it dragons from damsels? Kurzo wasn’t sure these days, he seldom left the fortress.) 

Now the young man lay facedown on the floor of the throne room. Unfortunately he was not prostrating himself yet. He’d passed out from the exertion of the fight. Despite his youth – the lad couldn’t be more than twenty-five by Kurzo’s estimation – he’d been no match for the Darklord. 

Kurzo was contemplating having some wine sent up when the Chosen One coughed and staggered upright again. 

“You’ll … you’ll never … never get away with …” he visibly swayed in place. 

“For Storm’s sake, stop babbling. It’s over. You lost. Well fought, a noble effort, I commend your fortitude,” Kurzo waved a gauntleted hand. “I’m in a generous mood today. Surrender and I shall let you live.”

The young man blinked. “What?”

Kurzo eyed him with mild concern. “I did give you a nasty crack on the head on the last round. I said: surrender, and I shall let you live.” Kurzo gestured to the floor. “Kneeling is generally the preferred position for such a thing.” He added helpfully. 

At that, the Chosen One sneered. “Never! I shall never kneel to you!” he took a dramatic step forward and promptly slid in a puddle of his own blood. 

Kurzo waited for the yelps of pain to stop. “You shall. Or you shall die. Truthfully I’m not fussed either way.” He strode to the crumpled heap that was the Chosen One. “Such struggling. Such suffering. All that hard work, and it comes to this. Why should you sacrifice your life for nothing, boy?” 

“You’re a tyrant.” The Chosen One mumbled. He sounded dazed from the most recent fall. 

“I am. Well done, you picked up some basic education along the way. But that means I have very few reasons to let you live, and many more compelling ones to kill you.” Kurzo pressed down on the Chosen One’s chest with a booted foot. “So, I ask you one last time, to surrender. I will not ask again.”

Kurzo watched with mild interest as the handsome face at his feet contorted with the moral dilemma. Surrendering to the Darklord went against everything he’d stood for, it was shameful and shocking, and he had no reason to trust that Kurzo wouldn’t simply kill him and have done with it even if he did. 

“… yes. I surrender.” His voice trembled with shame. 

Kurzo stepped back, removing his boot from the Chosen One’s chest. “Kneel.”

Face burning with shame, or possibly anger, the Chosen One obeyed, shuffling up onto his knees and bowing his head. 

Kurzo felt a curl of arousal at seeing an enemy broken before him. This Chosen One was particularly handsome, a welcome change from some of the grim, grizzled heroes of the past. “In a rare gesture of mercy … what is your name again?”

The Chosen One trembled with rage. “Mathias.” 

“Ah yes. Mathias, I grant you your life. However, it is up to you how I decree you shall spend it.”

Mathias looked up at him warily. 

“At the depths of an oubliette would be a fitting place for you. You would live of course, but you would never see another person again.”

Mathias shuddered at that. 

“I could give you to my generals. Some of them are particularly angered by your recent attack. They have no claim to your life, that is mine, but they are quite inventive in their punishments.”

Again Mathias shuddered, though this time a blush crept up his neck. Kurzo noted that with interest. 

“… or I might yet keep you here, kneeling beside my throne. A symbol of what befalls those foolish enough to rise up against me.” Kurzo palmed himself at the thought. It had been too long since he had a pet kept chained nearby to service him. The last had been a former member of a previous hero’s team, a plump creature with full lips and sparkling eyes, who’d begged so prettily for their life that Kurzo had granted it to them. 

Mathias’ eyes grew wide at the implications, especially as he caught sight of Kurzo stroking himself. “So I’m to live as your … toy?”

“Perhaps. Are you skilled enough for that?”

Mathias glared in defiance and determination, responding automatically to a challenge in spite of the context. 

Kurzo sat on his throne and beckoned. “Crawl to me.”

Mathias obeyed, jaw set and face a picture of fury. So, he was not quite broken yet. Kurzo would see to that soon enough. 

“Such a good boy you are. You’ve already pleased me. But I think you can do more.” Kurzo noted the way Mathias’ ears were turning red at the praise. He recalled many heroes were trained by ruthless mentors and craved the merest scraps of affection. Perhaps the way to break this one was not with brutality, but tenderness. “Take out my cock, and hold it in your mouth.” 

Mathias fumbled with Kurzo’s belt and the laces of his trousers. He seemed wary of the size of Kurzo’s length, but not unfamiliar in handling such a thing. Wrapping his lips over his teeth, he gently swallowed Kurzo inch by inch. 

Kurzo ached to thrust up, to facefuck the latest challenger to his rule and make him choke … but that would come later. For now, he petted Matthias’ orange-gold hair and murmured with pleasure. 

Reaching down with his other hand, he was able to unlace his right boot and withdraw his foot, which he slid between Matthias’ legs. Seeking, he managed to find Matthias’ cock, which was half hard by his estimate, and stroked along the length. 

Matthias gasped and jerked forward, taking Kurzo deeper into his mouth and nearing his throat. 

“I can be generous in kind. Now, start to use your tongue.”

Matthias was clumsy at this part, but that was charming in its own way. Kurzo relished the novelty, every hesitant lick and spluttered sound. He rewarded Matthias with more movements of his foot. Eventually Matthias was rutting against him at the same pace as he was sucking Kurzo’s cock, which suited Kurzo just fine. 

Kurzo withdrew just at the point of orgasm, splattering over Matthias’ face and neck. Matthias flinched back, his lips swollen and a lovely shade of red now. 

Kurzo ground down with his heel. Matthias doubled over and came.

“A promising start. Very well. No oubliette for you today.” Kurzo put himself back to rights and stood up. “I’ll send someone to collect you.” 

Matthias looked up at him from his position, kneeling at the base of the throne, face streaked with tears and come, pants dark with a telltale stain. He looked wrecked. 

Kurzo smiled and strode out of the throne room.


End file.
